


You've Got Me Girl on the Run Around Run Around

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Avalon-Roxy Music (Album)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says her name's Mari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me Girl on the Run Around Run Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



> My beta was somewhat aghast that I'd written in Broadchurch when I could have written something based on Roxy Music. I tried to explain that the former was my match, but she would have none of it.
> 
> That's the beginning and end of my reasoning. Well, perhaps not quite: there was a touch of insomnia with a bit of an earworm going on as well, influencing the thing. 
> 
> (Or, to use the working title from 2am: Fucking Bryan Ferry, A Play in Three Acts.)
> 
> Happy Yuletide, have a treat.

**1\. Avalon** _  
_

Late evening, and she's stubbing out the final embers of a cigarette. The room is too warm, made humid by the dancing of the crowd, by the brush of bodies in a small, dark space. Beads of sweat slither down her neck, and the silk of her shirt clings damply to her back. She orders a vodka tonic, leans back in her seat, and lights another Chesterfield, breathing in the heat of tobacco smoke, exhaling in rings before sipping at the welcome chill of her drink. Taps out ash in the crystal tray, inhales again, breathing a slow suicide.

A girl in the corner catches her eye, lithe and blonde, dancing alone with her hips and hair swaying in time to the insistent thrum of the music. Kohl-ringed eyes are closed in ecstasy, ruby gloss lips parting, moving as she sings.

One more sip, one final pull on the cigarette. She leaves it burning in the ashtray, body pulled to the girl inexorably. They dance together without speaking, and with the last notes of the melody fading, she whispers in the girl's gold bedecked ear, "You can call me Mari."

 

**2\. More Than This**

Smooth skin on satin sheets, fingers slipping thorough soft curls before delving into the heat beneath. A taste of salt and honey on her tongue, the girl's moans sweet as any music.

"Mari," her angel gasps, pinked-tipped fingers pulling at pomaded strands. "Mari."

Mari slides up to kiss her,sharing the mingled taste that's on her tongue, swallowing those moans so very sweet.

 

**3\. True to Life**

And in the end,they're always gone by morning, a trace of musk on a pillowcase,the faintest of impressions left on rumpled linens, to be stripped away on waking and left for the housekeeper to clean.

Dawn's no different this time, last night's love is just a quickly fading memory. She drops her robe on the bathroom floor, rinses off the remnants in the breakfast company of soap and steam.

Evening breaks again, and she covers her flesh in silk and leather, slicks her hair back carefully before she leaves. In the welcome darkness of the club, she pulls a match from its branded book and strikes it, sets it to the paper tip and breathes her cigarette alight.

She spies a girl against the wall, eyes unsure and hungry. Stubs her cigarette and joins her there.

"Hello," she murmurs with a smile."You're beautiful, and by the by, my name's Mari."


End file.
